1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speech recognition and more specifically to improving speech recognition by using speaker-specific speech profiles.
2. Introduction
Speech recognition is often performed using a single profile for multiple users. For example, the speech recognition system will attempt to recognize speech from an older man in New York using the same grammar, lexicon, and sound normalization algorithms used for a teenage girl in California. Similarly, a common speech recognition configuration is commonly used regardless of location, the acoustics of the location, microphone/capture device being used to receive the speech, accents of people speaking, etc.